


Change of Appearance

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie Returns and Joe notices changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Appearance

Joe realized when Richie walked into the bar it had been weeks since he'd seen the young man. For once he hadn't noticed the passage of time which considering his job was a good thing. It looked like Richie's additional time in France had been good for him too. While the kid would always have his youthful appearance he'd matured. Joe could see it in his eyes. Richie had seen or experienced things that added to his experience. He'd become more of his own man instead of Mac's shadow. Which in the long run would be even healthier for him…


End file.
